


Sexin' On the Dancefloor

by mangosmoothiecoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION, I had to add Allura Coran and Alfor though, M/M, Matt's not afraid to get what he wants, None of the paladins are mentioned, Shiro is your average college student who drinks coffee and vodka, based off the song 'Sexin On the Dancefloor' by Cash Cash ft. Jeffree Star, nsfw implied, or about as extreme as I could get, this is very shatt centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/pseuds/mangosmoothiecoran
Summary: All Shiro wanted was a night for letting lose and having fun. He did not expect the nerdy science whiz whom he had a crush on to be involved.





	Sexin' On the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my third shatt one shot and I have to say this one holds a special place in my heart. I wrote this back in February and posted it originally on my tumblr. Now having this account I would like to have all of my one shots in one place. 
> 
> Like the tags said, this one shot is based off the song 'Sexin On the Dancefloor'. I highly recommend listening to it as you read!
> 
> This work is unbeta-d please excuse grammar mistakes.

Shiro was about as popular as one could get in college. He was in the top five of his year, one of the lead players on the volleyball team, and participated in almost every event his college had to offer. He was also the most openly gay person on campus, and ran a support group for those either struggling with their sexuality, or just needing a place to feel welcomed. Shiro also tutored Science on the weekends. It sometimes caused him major headaches, and to almost resort to putting alcohol in his coffee mug instead of coffee; but it always paid off if a certain ginger haired nerd by the name of Matt Holt occasionally showed up.

    Matt didn’t really need to be tutored, Shiro knew that, but sometimes he would come in with arms full of papers and just ask if Shiro could copy certain things from his notes while he worked on another project. Shiro did not mind in the least, and if he was being honest, he would’ve folded laundry with Matt if it meant spending time with him. Shiro always saw Matt around campus, and maybe at a rally here or there, but he never really got to talk with him privately for always being whisked away by someone else. He always felt bad, Shiro tried being friends with at least everyone on campus, but Matt was a different story. Being friends wasn’t exactly the number one thing he had in mind when it came to him.

 Matt was about as unpopular as one could be. Sure he wasn’t bullied, but if puberty hadn’t been somewhat nice to him he would probably find himself shoved into a locker more than he would care for. He didn’t really care about college though. Yes he wanted his degrees, but when it came to the social factor he didn’t give two flying figs. If only he could bring himself to not like a certain muscular volleyball player.

    Shiro was probably the nicest jock on campus, and the most relatable person when it came to college life. Matt admired him in the fact that he did so much, and yet stayed at the top of his class. Shiro could always be seen at a rally for really about anything, his smiling face was the first thing many saw if they went to his support groups, and even though he tutored so damn early in the morning he never once got impatient with anyone. Matt thought Shiro was perfect, and wished so damn fucking hard that he could talk to him. Going to his tutor times was about the most he could handle.

    Yet despite all this, Matt had to give himself some credit. Cause see while everyone thought he was just some nerdy college student who enjoyed conspiracy theories just a little too much, he was actually a very well-known dancer at the local club that was known for allowing erotic dancing. Matt didn’t expect to get swept up in that kind of scene, but he always had a fascination for dancing and it was a nice escape for a few hours. To be some sex symbol on a dance floor, wearing anything you want, and looking anyway you want was an experience. Matt enjoyed it more than anything, he just wished that confidence didn't leave him once the weekend was over.

* * *

 

    Shiro hated clubs. He hated really anything that had a large crowd who more often than not was trying to grope you and get you into a corner. High school was a different story though. Shiro partied his heart out and drank more people under the table than he’d like to admit; but college was a different scene with more expectations placed on him, and Shiro missed the glory days if he was being honest. Shiro didn’t want to continue his wild party life when he knew that just getting into the Garrison was going to need every second of his life. Yet here he was, standing in front of the mirror in his dorm bathroom ready to hit the town. Why was he doing this? He didn’t know, (even though he did) he just didn't want to admit that he actually missed partying.

    Clubs were a low point for Shiro. While he was wild and crazy in high school, he always made sure it was at someone’s house so he could always lock himself in a room and crash. Clubs were dirty, and scary, and full of people he didn’t know; but god he missed just letting loose and college was seriously starting to stress him out. With one final sprit of hairspray, Shiro left his dorm and headed to the parking garage; careful to not run into anyone that would notice him and maybe ruin his perfect student reputation.

     Finally making it to the garage, Shiro quickly found his car and drove off into the night. It was a cool night, autumn still reigning over as it was only October. Shiro rolled his windows down and blasted some random pop music station, not really hearing what the singer was saying. God he missed this. He wished he could go back to high school sometimes, maybe party a bit more than he usually did, hang out with Keith more, actually learn how to fucking fold laundry. Sighing, Shiro rubbed his face before focusing back on the road. He knew he couldn’t go back, he knew he tried his best in high school, and he knew Keith wasn’t actually ever mad at him; but he still wished Keith would’ve let him wait till he graduated.

    Rolling into town, Shiro turned his radio down a bit so as not to get any weird looks. The town was a decent size, it wasn’t capital of the state size, but it held up as a close third. Driving around for a bit Shiro realized that he didn’t even look up where there was a club in town. He knew there was one, a few guys from his team constantly talked about them, but if he asked them they would take that as an open invitation to drag Shiro along. Sighing for the fifth time that night, Shiro grabbed his phone and looked up ‘Night clubs’ into his phones GPS. Looking at the search results Shiro was immediately drawn to the club with the name ‘Altea.’ It seemed to have the best reviews out of the entire list, and many people said the dance floor was its main trademark. Clicking on the address Shiro decided to give it a shot.

* * *

 

    Matt grinned as he sipped his drink. The club was packed as usual and Matt never got bored of the adrenaline rush that filled him whenever he was here. Nodding to the bartender, Matt walked off and greeted a few people who were regulars and others who were workers. Allura, the owner’s daughter, came up to him earlier to catch up as he never saw her during the week. After a few minutes she said goodbye and attended to the many other things on her docket.

    Heading to entrance of the dancefloor, Matt finished off his drink before setting it down and walking on the floor. He never really touched anyone, enjoying more the fact of teasing people and making them want more. It wasn’t that Matt had a rule against touching people, he just wished it was one person in particular.  _‘Damn Shiro and his looks and personality.’_

    Matt wasn’t sure how long he had been dancing before he went to get a drink. Coran, the best damn bartender in town, already had a glass of water waiting for him when he arrived at the bar located near the entrance. “How’s the crowd today?” Matt drained his glass before he answered. “Pretty good, not really any different from any other weekend.” Coran smiled before taking someone’s drink order. Matt sat on the bar stool for a minute longer before getting up and going to the bathroom. He had to touch up his makeup at least four times a night with how much he sweated. Walking into the bathroom Matt missed the familiar face that had just walked into the club.

* * *

 

    Shiro had to admit, the club deserved every star it earned in reviews. The club was well kept, nothing was broken, and everyone seemed to have some manners in them even if they were drunk. Looking around Shiro was in absolute awe at how huge the dancefloor was, and how big the bar was as well. Deciding to hit the bar first, Shiro walked over and sat on a barstool.

    “Ello there! You seem to be a new face. Nice to meet you I’m Coran, best darn bartender this side of the west. What can I get ya?” Shiro was a bit taken back by the man’s upbeat and cheery attitude. He never really met many bartenders, most he met were those that worked at generic taverns.

    “Yeah, I don’t get out too much being in college. Thought I give you guys a shot. The name’s Shiro, I’ll take whatever is strong and fruity.” Coran gave a wide smile and set immediately to work. Within two minutes a pink colored drink in a tall glass with a small umbrella in it was placed in front of Shiro.

     “This is one of my specialty drinks. Always was a fan of the fruity mixes, hope you like it!” Shiro gave a smile back and immediately took a sip. He had to pull back after getting barely a chug in. Coran didn’t mess around, he gave Shiro something really strong and super fruity. Coran gave a sly smile the next time he came around asking if Shiro wanted anything else; Shiro politely declined and turned around in his seat to watch the dancefloor.

    Shiro took immediate notice to the erotic style of the dance moves everyone was making. Seeing many drunk dancers in his life, Shiro had never seen it go quite as far as this. It wasn’t uncomfortable as one would think, it seemed almost normal and safe. Everyone on the dance floor was dressed in either extravagant, leather, or simple clothing. Shiro couldn’t deny that no matter what anyone was dressed in it was still just as erotic. Whether someone was dressed to the nines or not, no one seemed to care, they just wanted to dance.

    Deciding on wanting to get in on the action, Shiro took the risk in drinking the rest of Coran’s concoction before heading out. His throat burned a bit and his head spun as he took his last sip. Shiro could only laugh at how much he missed that first drink buzz. Walking out onto the dance floor he was immediately grabbed and spun by a random guy. He seemed a bit buzzed but was in total control of what he was doing. He gave Shiro a look asking if he cared if they danced and Shiro shook his head no. He was then entrapped in an elaborate dance that he had no idea whether he was doing right or not.

    A fast paced song played as Shiro was finally able to breath. The guy Shiro had been dancing with finally let him go and said a quick thank you. Shiro should’ve been the one saying thank you, the guy was a dance wizard and despite everyone dancing quite erotically, Shiro was never once touched in such a way. The man was a gentleman if Shiro was being honest. Picking a corner that wasn’t occupied, Shiro leaned against the wall and watched the dancers once again. Sweeping his eyes over the crowd, Shiro froze immediately at the sight of the one and only Matt Holt dancing oh so teasingly with a very drunk college aged guy.

    Shiro could only stare as the one person he would never suspect of doing anything dirty was doing just that. Plus, the fact that he didn’t even notice him three seconds ago made Shiro stare even harder. Matt danced with the guy a bit longer before stroking his face and walking off. Shiro laughed at the college guy and his disappointed yet aroused expression. Matt seemed to know what he did, and enjoyed every second of it. Shiro couldn't help the urge that built of wanting Matt to do that to him. Shiro froze his thought process at a sudden realization. He wasn’t disguised in anything, if Shiro approached Matt he would know who he was and most likely run away.  _‘Yeah cause seeing the good guy at a club, plus your tutor will go well Takashi.’_  Shiro wanted to run through the wall he was leaning against but there was no escape. If he tried walking around the dancefloor there was a good chance Matt would see him and say something. Going through the dancefloor wasn't an option either. Shiro pressed his back a bit harder into the wall as he cursed.

    Continuing to watch Matt, Shiro was losing more and more of his care if he saw him. Matt worked around the room and with many different people like a pro. With the moves he was busting out, Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if Matt had been doing this for over two years. Stealing a shot from a table near him, and earning a yell from the original buyer of the shot, Shiro decided to fuck it and walk out to the dancefloor. He was being a hormonal idiot, but with Matt practically dripping sex in every move he made only made Shiro lose a bit more of his composure. Reputation be damned, Shiro was going for it.

    Walking up to the floor Shiro had just passed a worker when Matt turned around and locked eyes with him. Time seemed to stop as both continued to stare at one other through the crowd of people. Shiro took in Matt’s appearance a bit more; maroon shades decorated his face with specks of green around his eyes. His outfit was harder to decipher, Shiro narrowed it down to be a shirt and jean type thing, but not quite.

    Snapping out of his daze Shiro walked the rest of the way to the floor and stopped right in front of Matt. Matt seemed to lose all sense of confidence that he once held and Shiro wanted to walk away right then in there to cut short the awkwardness. It wasn’t until they got bumped a few times by random dancers, and one of them yelling ‘IF YOU AREN’T GOING TO DANCE GET OFF THE FLOOR’ that snapped Matt out of his daze.

    “Shiro, I’m uh kind of shocked to see you here.” It wasn’t the best conversation starter, but Shiro didn’t have anything much better to say that wouldn’t make him sound like the rest of the drunk and aroused crowd.

     “Yeah I used to be a big partier, but tried to stop in college. Kind of broke my pact I guess.” Matt looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for a small smile instead. Shiro looked up briefly and noticed someone walking towards them, most likely going for Matt. Deciding to fuck things up even more, Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand and spun him around bringing his back flush up against Shiro’s stomach. The man quickly walked the other way upon seeing Shiro’s ‘don’t even’ face, and the position he put Matt in.

    “Sorry a guy was walking towards you and I didn’t even think.” Matt just nodded his head before pausing and giving a smirk.

    “What Shiro? You jealous someone will steal me away? You barely even know me. But judging by your eyes and body, I can tell you’ve been watching me for a bit.” Shiro swallowed a bit, not liking the tone Matt’s voice was taking.

     “I may not of known you were here, but I’ve done this gig long enough to know when someone wants something. So tell me Shiro,” turning in Shiro’s grasp to face him, Matt yanked Shiro’s face down by the collar of his shirt and whispered in his ear; “what exactly were you hoping for me to do?”

    Shiro had to fight every urge in his body to not melt right then and there on a public dance floor. Shiro should’ve know the dangerous, erotic game that Matt would play. He might be shy on campus, but this dance floor was his territory going by the way he danced, and Shiro had no rights here whatsoever. Taking a deep breath Shiro tried to get some confidence in him before speaking.

     “The way you move makes me want to misbehave, if it wasn't for the fact that we were in public I wouldn’t hold back. Do you have any idea how much I think about you, Matthew Holt?” The roll of Matt’s full name made Shiro’s tongue tingle. Matt seemed to freeze for a moment before reverting back to his club persona.

     “It’s getting kind of hot in here; what do you say we move this somewhere else?” Shiro didn’t need Matt to say it again.

    Matt grabbed Shiro’s hand and led him through an employee’s only door, ignoring the different yells from angry dancers that they accidentally bumped into. Once through the door Matt shoved Shiro against the nearest wall and looked at him with more lust and confusion Shiro had ever seen in someone.

    “What are you doing Takashi?” Shiro tried not to think about how hot his last name sounded coming from Matt.

     “I’m sorry?” Matt groaned and gripped Shiro’s shoulders a bit tighter.

     “What was that on the dancefloor? Are you just messing with me? Because if you are I will not hesitate to kick you out.” Shiro was completely dumbfounded at the fact that Matt would think he was messing with him. Considering his job though, Matt probably got more than a few offers to go out back.

     “I’m not messing with you Matt. I really do think about you. I find you interesting, intriguing, smart as hell, and cute when you wear that oversized NASA sweatshirt.” Matt blushed a bit.

     “And I meant it when I said your moves made me want to misbehave. God Matt I don't think you understand how teasing you can be.” Matt laughed a bit, letting Shiro go in the process.

     “Me a tease? Do you see the way you look in those volleyball shorts? I think you’ve made a few people gay and straight just by breathing.” Now it was Shiros turn to blush.

     “I’ve dreamt of the day where you’d walk in through the front entrance of this club, I’ve dreamt of many other situations with you; and yet it’s taken you getting jealous over some random drunk for me to make a move. You’re confusing Shiro, and god it makes me even more attracted to you.” Shiro locked eyes with Matt again who seemed to revert back into his club persona. Grabbing Shiro by the collar again, Matt brought their faces close together almost to point of being able to kiss.

    “So before I go primal in this hallway, why don’t we go upstairs?” Shiro growled in response.

     “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Would love to know what you guys think ^^ Just a quick note so there isn’t too much confusion: The beginning four or so paragraphs are just filler really. The song this is based off of is all about sex and I can’t write that so I added everything leading up to the more nsfw scene AND the dance floor scenes. The song really doesn’t give me much to go on so I had to improvise.
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @blackpaladincoran


End file.
